extraordinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
SHADOW
Powers/Abilities Empathy (Extreme) Note: Innate Ability * Emotion Detection (detect/identify all kinds of feelings of people within proximity and/or people oneself cares about). * Emotion Mimicry (oneself experiences others' current feelings/moods automatically within proximity and/or people oneself cares about). * Emotion Alteration (alter/change others' feelings/emotions/moods after experiencing their current feelings/emotions/moods). * Solicitude Toggle (affecting oneself to have congenial behavior and/or become concerned/worried/careful about oneself's surroundings). * Precognition (foresee/watch events happening/occurring in the future). * Empathic Mimicry (allowing an Empath to automatically absorb/duplicate/mimic/copy others' abilities/powers after experiencing others' current feelings/emotions/moods). * Power Absorption (allowing an Empath to extract/take/steal others' abilities/powers through touch). Time Occurance Note: Amplified By: KLAATU & TY * Resurrection (oneself can survive/revive from any accident/feat except aging although oneself experiences short-term longevity). * Chronology (oneself can notice/alter/change/redo/create events at any point of the timeline). :- Note: SHADOW has only demonstrated the "notice" fragment of the aspect/ability. * Space-Time Manipulation (oneself can control and/or move through "time" and/or "space"). * Holography (oneself can perceive/view other dimensions, degrees and/or measurements in areas/memories/dreams). :- Note: SHADOW has not yet demonstrated this aspect of the ability. * Eidetic Memory (oneself can remember information that's said/heard/seen/felt and negate others' memories). * Amplification (jump-start/alter/amplify oneself's/others' abilities/powers). * Immunity (immune/resistant to time alteration, polygraphic procedure, power theft and mental/verbal compelling requests) Space-Time Manipulation (Extreme) Note: Absorbed from: TIME, then Naturalization * Time Manipulation/Chronokinesis (slowing down, reversing, forwarding, and/or stopping time for as long as the possessor wants/needs). * Time Travel (moving through time or "folding time" for as long as the possesor wants/needs; The possessor is able to move a person(s) through time without time-traveling their self). * Teleportation (moving instantaneously through space or "folding space"; The possessor is able to move a person(s) through space without teleporting their self). * Immunity (moving and remembering while time is being manipulated by another possessor; The possessor can also make someone else whose affected become immune when time is manipulated without touch and remove immunity from other possessors of this ability). Telekinesis (Extreme) Note: Absorbed from: POGUE, then Naturalization * Kinetic Absorption (absorb all types of air & energy and convert it into several types of energy). * Kinetic Touch/Projection (feel/exert kinetic energy from your hands and/or mind in several angles and force). * Super Strength (exert strength 5000 times greater than a human). * Levitation/Flight (kinetically move objects and/or oneself above the ground'|'''propel in mid-air at 10,000 miles per hour). * Force-Field Generation (shield/resist/protect oneself and/or others away from illnesses, gunfire, explosions, etc.). * Gravity Manipulation (control/alter the gravity of people/objects from '''light' to heavy weight mass). * Time Manipulation/Chronokinesis (slowing down, reversing, forwarding, and/or stopping time for a couple of "real-time" minutes). Superhuman Speed (Advanced) Note: Absorbed from: TRAVELER, then Naturalization Oneself moves/reacts/navigates/thinks at speeds in between sound and light * Energy Absorption (consume/absorb energy through eating and/or being within proximity of another speedster). * Super Stamina (allowing oneself to do all kinds of activities for 18 hours before experiencing tiredness). * Perspective Vision (allowing oneself to view everything in "slow motion" giving oneself time to predict near-future movements). * Eidetic Memory (memorize/retain/photograph all kinds of information/data while doing perspective vision/speed-read). * Power Extension (allowing oneself to extend/spread their acceleration to others through touch). * Gravity Manipulation (allowing oneself to move/navigate on vertical interfaces and on water only during acceleration / oneself can also leap vast distances). * Super Strength (exert strength 1000 times greater than a human during acceleration). * Aerokinesis (mentally and physically control air/wind). * Time Manipulation/Chronokinesis (slowing down, reversing, forwarding and/or stopping time). * Immunity (resistant to air/wind, time, fire/heat, water and electricity during acceleration). Telepathy (Extreme) Note: Absorbed from: SAPPHIRE, then Naturalization * Thought Reception (hear/sense a person(s) thoughts). * Thought Projection (send a person(s) passages/messages/requests). * Imagery Reception (see/hear/sense a person's memory/thought in picture and/or video form). * Imagery Projection (send a person(s) your memory/thought in picture and/or video form). * Mental Persuasion (compel a person(s) with a projective request). * Mental Illusion (manipulating a person's perceptions/mind of reality). * Super Hearing (hear sounds beyond normal limits). * Mental Manipulation (heal/restore/erase/alter/supress a person(s) memories, powers/abilities & other brain functions). * Astral Perception (see/feel/smell/hear/live a person(s) dreams/visions). * Eidetic Memory (remembering information said/heard/seen/felt). * Polygraphy (allowing oneself to detect false information/lies from/of others). * Immunity (unlimited resistance to people's mental attacks with the same and/or below class of "Telepathy"). Broadband Perception Note: Received from: TY - (More Info Coming Soon) Cray Manipulation Note: Absorbed from: PK-RAY * Lygokinesis (absorb/understand/utilize/exert all types of energy). * Amplification/Alteration (improve/upgrade/understand/alter/amplify another's abilities/powers, appearance and/or mind). * Force-Field Generation (shield/resist/protect oneself and/or others away from illnesses, gunfire, explosions, etc.). * Hemokinetic Extension (only rapidly regenerate cells and heal others through touch). * Power Extension (allowing oneself to extend/spread their abilities/powers to others). * Polygraphy (allowing oneself to detect untruthful/false information from/of others). * Omni-Ability (allowed to utilize/use every/any ability/power ever witnessed or that exists). Precognitive Activities Precognitive Trance Image:Shadow_Ptrance.jpg|SHADOW during the Precognitive trance. Visions/Deja Vu Probable Prophetic Visions Transpired Prophetic Visions Image:Hydrokinesis1.jpg Image:Shadow_Precog3.jpg Image:Shadow_Precog4.jpg Image:Shadow_Precog6.jpg Image:Shadow_Precog9.jpg Image:SP10.jpg Image:SP11.jpg Image:SP19.jpg Image:SP20.jpg Image:SP21.jpg Image:SP22.jpg Image:SP23.jpg Image:SP24.jpg Drawings/Sketches/Paintings Probable Prophetic Drawing/Sketches/Paintings Image:SP85.jpg|Teenage TAMPA. Image:SP73.jpg|Teenage MINERAL. Image:SP75.jpg|JANICE & PARKMAN II. Image:SP76.jpg|PARKMAN, PARKMAN II & JANICE. Image:SP45.jpg|SAPPHIRE (future) singing. (2014) Image:SP30.jpg|ENERGY (future) & his kids (EDGE, NIKE, RAY-E & CK) out in the snow in Providence, RI. (2030) Image:SP31.jpg|ENERGY (future) posing. (2026) Image:SP32.jpg|PK (future) (2032) Image:SP37.jpg|PK (future) (2029) Image:SP38.jpg|PK (future) (2034) Image:SP33.jpg|EDGE & RAY-E on Christmas Day. (2028) Image:SP48.jpg|LEECH II (age: 18 - 2039) Image:SP34.jpg|ENERGY (future), LEECH II & PK (future). (2029) Image:SP36.jpg|ENERGY (future) & PK (future). (2031) Image:SP56.jpg|ENERGY (future) & PK (future). (2029) Image:SP41.jpg|ENERGY-GIRL's Child & Teenage Persona. (age: 10/16 - 2029/2036) Image:SP42.jpg|EDGE posing. (age: 9 - 2029) Image:SP44.jpg|CK's Teenage Persona. (age: 18 - 2043) Image:SP39.jpg|CK posing. (age: 6 - 2031) Image:SP43.jpg|NIKE & RK's Teenage Personas. (age: 18/13 - 2043) Image:SP40.jpg|NIKE almost crying in a car. (age: 4 - 2029) Image:SP49.jpg|LK smiling. (age: 19 - 2036) Image:SP50.jpg|EDGE carrying his youngest sister RK. (age: 10/1 month - 2030) Image:SP51.jpg|RK 1 month old. (2030) Image:SP52.jpg|NIKE playing with her youngest sister RK. (age: 5/2 months - 2030) Image:SP55.jpg|SPONGE & RK (age: 35/13 - 2043) Image:SP35.jpg|PK (future), RK, NIKE, CK, LK, ENERGY-GIRL & ENERGY (future). (2031) Image:SP27.jpg|Underground path to Building 26]. Image:SP28.jpg|S.H.I.E.L.D. Original Core's door. Image:Shadow_Precog1.jpg|MARS sitting in an unknown area. Image:Shadow_Precog11.jpg|ENERGY/LEECH using Telepathy on someone. Image:SP25.jpg|NEGA-MAN with his S.H.I.E.L.D. attire and staff (2012). Image:Shadow_Precog2.jpg|Downtown Providence (2012) Transpired Prophetic Drawing/Sketches/Paintings Image:SP79.jpg|JOR-EL experimenting on an animal. Image:SP78.jpg|JOR-EL experimenting on an animal. (Note: Different Angle) Image:SP82.jpg|JOR-EL using Telekinesis Image:SP77.jpg|JOR-EL faces SYLAR eye to eye. Image:SP81.jpg|SYLAR looks down at JOR-EL. Image:SP54.jpg|JOR-EL aged incredibly fast. Image:SP74.jpg|Child SYLAR on a toy tricycle. Image:SP71.jpg|CLAIRE & AQUALAD kissing underwater. (Note: Different Angle) Image:SP29s.jpg|CLAIRE & AQUALAD underwater. (Note: SHADOW drew/sketeched this version of them; 1/2) Image:SP29.jpg|CLAIRE & AQUALAD underwater. (Note: SHADOW painted this version of them; 2/2) Image:SP72.jpg|CLAIRE & AQUALAD kissing underwater. (Note: Different Angle). Image:SP70.jpg|CLAIRE & AQUALAD keeping their lookout. Image:SP69.jpg|CLAIRE & AQUALAD smiling to each other while hiding from Danko's Team. Image:SP1.jpg|PETER, PARKMAN & DR. SURESH interrogating H.R.G. Image:SP2.jpg|PARKMAN is facing/reading H.R.G.... Image:SP3.jpg|... and H.R.G. is facing PARKMAN back trying to resist his Telepathy. Image:SP4.jpg|PARKMAN trying to get information from H.R.G.'s head; DR. SURESH stares at PARKMAN. Image:SP5.jpg|PETER, PARKMAN & DR. SURESH continuing to interrogate H.R.G. Image:SP6.jpg|PETER keeping the lookout. Image:SP7.jpg|DR. SURESH seems concerned. Image:SP8.jpg|DR. SURESH checking H.R.G.'s blood pressure while PARKMAN watches. Image:SP9.jpg|NIKI (left) fused with JESSICA (right) in one body. Image:SP26.jpg|SATURN with her dagger. Image:SP13.jpg|MYSTAL on top of Atlantic Ocean thinking. Image:SP16.jpg|SAPPHIRE half-human/half-dragon form. Image:Shadow_Precog5.jpg|SATURN, BLIND-GIRL & SAI SHI posing in front of a photographer. Image:Shadow_Precog7.jpg|SHADOW seconds before going nuclear. (Note: This event has been changed) Image:Shadow_Precog10.jpg|Mini hallway inside ENERGY/LEECH & VIOLET's house. (Note: This event has been changed) Image:SP15.jpg|ENERGY/LEECH & VIOLET together #1. (Note: This event has been changed) Image:SP14.jpg|ENERGY/LEECH & VIOLET together #2. (Note: This event has been changed) Image:SP18.jpg|ENERGY/LEECH & VIOLET together #3. (Note: This event has been changed) Image:SP17.jpg|VIOLET in her wedding dress (2011). (Note: This event has been changed) Image:SP12.jpg|PK-RAY's road to darkness. (Note: This event has been changed) Image:Shadow_Precog8.jpg|ENERGY/LEECH wearing his green-type S.H.I.E.L.D. costume. (Note: This event has been changed) Category:Empaths Category:Kryptonians Category:Castle Family Category:Rodriguez Family